1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for configuring privacy settings for publishing electronic images.
2. Introduction
Presently, people use electronic devices to take pictures of other people and publish the pictures electronically. For example, a person who takes a picture of another person can publish the picture electronically by uploading the picture to a social networking website, by sending the picture using multimedia messaging, by sending the picture using electronic mail, by sharing removable storage containing the picture, or by otherwise publishing the picture. Unfortunately, some people do not want their images of themselves published due to modesty or privacy concerns.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for configuring privacy settings for publishing electronic images.